


We're Fools Whether We Dance Or Not...

by letsgooutintherain



Series: Just A Dance [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Just Tweaking Minor (Major?) Details, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A military dance is never just about dancing. With the shadows of the promised day still too close behind and the discharge of the Elrics looming at the horizon it is the last place Roy wants to be. Luckily he isn't the only one there and sometimes presuming the worst really doesn't pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Fools Whether We Dance Or Not...

Roy hated these military dances. He hated the stiffness, the dress uniforms, the fact that a nice social gathering was merged into a political minefield. Two months had passed since the promised day. Two months of healing, rebuilding, honouring and covering up secrets. Two months full of paperwork, statements and overtime. Roy had been too out of it to even try and find a date for the evening.

He knew Riza was somewhere within the crowd, doing what he should be doing: talking to the important people, leaving a good impression, test out the waters for new alliances. The rest of his team was still working in the office, sorting out more paperwork, repairing, reorganising, working to exhaustion. Still, Roy would have preferred to be there with them. Not because he wasn't sick of overtime, but this... This was every bit as exhausting. Being nice to people who had stood on the sidelines while the brass plotted the destruction of Amestris.

Whom he really envied right now were the Elrics. Roy had managed to get medical leave for the both of them, that would end in another two weeks. Well for Fullmetal at least. Alphonse technically wasn't even part of the military and could stay away for as long as he wanted. At the moment they were back in Risembool, building a new life, now that their quest was finished. Roy hadn't heard from them after their departure, didn't know what they were planning to do with their new found freedom, but each day he expected Edward to stomp into his office and demand his discharge from the military.

With a sigh Roy stood up from his table. If he was honest he would miss the Elrics. They had been a pain, yes, especially Edward, but they had been refreshing too and, in their own way, good and trustworthy members of his team. Roy's gaze swept over the room. The green and gold of the dress uniforms dominated the view, but here and there he caught other colours from the wives or dates that had been invited.

Smoothing out the crinkles in his own uniform, Roy started to make his way through the crowd, to do his part of dealing social niceties and testing the waters. And of course it had to be Brigadier General Hakuro, he ran into first. How the man had managed to not only keep his rank, but get promoted in the whole Promised Day fiasco, was a mystery to him, but than again, Hakuro had always had friends in the higher ranks. 

Roy smiled pleasantly and answered the salute.

"I guess congratulations are in order. I heard you got promoted to Brigadier General," he said, sounding perfectly friendly. 

"Same to you, Brigadier General Mustang," Hakuro replied coldly. 

A hand on his arm saved Roy from an answer and he turned around.

"Gracia," he said surprised. She was beautiful, wearing a long black dress and smiling pleasantly. But how did she get an invitation? As far as he knew, only high ranking military officers had gotten one and were allowed to bring a partner.

"I hope I do not interrupt."

"You don't," Hakuro said politely and obviously as eager to end the forced conversation as Roy was, "I have to talk to General Horten anyway." With that he turned around and vanished in the crowd.

"I'm sorry, but knowing you and him, it seemed a good idea to get you away." Gracia smiled warmly at him. 

Roy felt his answering smile, "I appreciate it, Gracia. How are you doing? How is Elicia?" 

"Oh, I'm fine. Elicia is doing great." Her smile vanished, "She misses her dad." Gracia shook her head, "As do I, but let's not talk about that, or the whole purpose of the evening will be gone." Now she smiled again, if a bid sad at the edges, "Ed thought I might like to see some old friends again and asked me if I wanted to come."  


"Edward is here?" Roy asked surprised.

"Yeah. He, Al and Winry came from Risembool last night." The smile was back now, "They are staying with us. Elicia is delighted."

"So Al is in Central too?" Roy asked, "How is he?" 

"Ask him yourself. He is here tonight. Someone seems to have forgotten that he isn't a state alchemist and sent him an invitation. That way both of them could bring a partner and since Al brought Winry, and Ed has no girlfriend... Well here I am." She smiled, "I'm glad to meet all these people again. And Ed promised me a dance." Now she laughed.

Roy couldn't help but smile too. It had been long since he had seen her laugh. Not that he'd had time to see her often, with all the chaos they had gotten themselves into. It had been too dangerous. The last thing he had needed was for the homunculi to think she might be a good hostage.

"It is good to see you again," he said honestly, "I wanted to visit, but..."

"I know," she replied, "Even if I don't know the details. And I appreciate the friends you sent by to make sure we were all right."

So she had noticed them. Well she was Maes' wife, of course she had noticed the girls he had made his mother sent.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Roy said, but he smiled again, conveying silently that she was right.

"Of course," Gracia answered, giving him the same smile, "And now I won't keep you from your business. I'm sure I have seen Cathryn Sherwood somewhere around. I will see you later."

"I believe she went to the buffet not a minute ago," Roy replied, "And if Edward steps on your toes while dancing, you can always ask me." He took her hand and kissed it. 

"Charmer," she smiled, "I might hold you to the offer." Roy watched her go till the crowd blocked his sight. Sighing he went back to his original task: Finding the generals.

***

Roy let himself slump into the chair next to Riza, rubbing his eyes. He had talked to most of the generals, only to find that things hadn't changed. Already there were fractions of people, whom he wished to be as far away from power as possible. General Junkers especially. He had been high up in the Ishvallan War and had been known to enjoy that power. 

"How is your evening, sir?" Riza asked. It was their code for, how is your progress?

"I met a lot of old colleges, I hadn't seen in a while. Others I have yet to talk to," Roy replied. Details had to wait for another time when there wasn't a chance to be overheard, "And yours?"

"That's nice to hear. My evening is the same," Riza said. After a short break she added, "Have you talked to the Elrics?" 

Roy shook his head. As much as he wanted to, right now it was more important to make sure he had some of the higher ranking officers on his side. 

"Have you?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Briefly," Riza replied, "They seemed to be all right." Her smile said more than her words. She was glad to see them again and had enjoyed their short talk.

"Look, Al and Winry are over there," she added.

Roy followed her gaze to the dance floor. Alphonse looked healthy and well nourished and no longer needed a cane to walk. He was wearing blue and black colours, matching the dress Winry was wearing. Roy found himself smiling again. 

"They look happy together." Even if it was a surprise. He had thought that Winry and Edward were smitten by each other, but now... The look passing between Alphonse and Winry spoke of deep love. He doubted either of them would notice their surroundings right now.

"I guess they are," Riza agreed.

A flash of red and gold caught Roy's eye and he looked up again, just as the song ended. Fullmetal strode over the dance floor to his brothers side grinning and gesticulating with both arms. They changed a few words, before Alphonse heeded into the direction of the drinks, a smile on his face.

Something in Roy brightened. He had seen so many forced smiles and false pleasantries tonight that the genuine delight in the eyes of these three made him feel a bit lighter himself. Winry said something and Ed threw his head back and laughed. And like everything he did, he did it with all his body and mind. Then he took Winry's hands and spun her around. From what he could see Ed was happy and carefree. 

Roy had been worried how Edward would take it, to lose his arm after just getting it back, but then again, for Alphonse, Ed would sacrifice a lot more than that. If it wasn't for Hohenheim's sacrifice he would have lost his alchemy as well. Now Fullmetal was back to two limbs of steel and his father without the alchemy.

"You should talk to them," Riza said, "They would be happy to see you." 

"I will," Roy replied, "But first, there are a few others, I haven't talked to tonight."

"No time like the present," Riza said, "I think there are a few people I'd like to talk to as well."

Roy sighed, but then brightened up, "How about a dance first, Captain Hawkeye. I have to keep up some appearances after all." 

Riza shot him a look halfway between amusement and a glare, but took his hand none the less.

"One dance," she said sternly. 

"It's all I need," Roy replied with a bright smile.

Riza rolled her eyes and let herself be guided to the dance floor. 

With the right person, dancing could be nice. With Riza it was familiar and comforting, something steady that would most likely never change. It could have been something else. Before Ishval, before he entered the military, before her father died. Back then it could have been more between them, but the war had changed them both. Roy would regret a lot of things, but not what he had with her now. A friendship and understanding, that went beyond words. 

"How is Gracia?" Riza asked.

"She is strong. She will manage, but still..." Roy replied, carefully shielding his own sadness behind a neutral mask. There were nights when the thought of Maes still made him want to cry, or better to revive Envy, only to be able to kill him again. He missed his best friend. It had been month and he just couldn't... Roy shook his head. Now was not the time. 

Riza, of course, looked right past his shields and smiled sadly, "I know."

Instead of an answer he swayed her around a final time, as the music faded, only to be replaced by a faster piece. 

"Back to business," Riza said, "Thank you for the dance, sir." 

"The pleasure was mine, Captain," Roy replied and looked as she left the dance floor behind, before following in the same direction. More generals to talk to.

***

"Keep up your good work, Brigadier General Mustang. I will see you around," Major General Savoia said smiling.

"I will, sir," Roy replied, saluted and turned away. Finally, finally this was over. No more generals to talk to, no more politics and intrigue for the night. He liked this game a lot more when he sat behind his desk and predicted their every move, instead of smiling at them, being all nice and polite. 

Roy caught sight of the bar and heeded over. He needed a drink right now.

"Whisky," he said and leaned against the dark wood, tracing the lines of long dried alcohol with his fingers. When did life get this tiring? Surely it hadn't always been like this, had it? Well at least now there would be a part of this evening he could look forward to. A talk with the Elrics.

"Here you go." A glass filled with amber liquid was placed under his nose and Roy perked up.

"Three Cider please," someone said beside him and before Roy could look up: "You look as if you could use a week of sleep, Brigadier General." 

"I'd take an entire month of sleep." Roy smiled at Alphonse, as the young man leaned beside him at the bar, "You on the other hand look like the picture of health. How are you doing?" He was still thin, but no longer alarmingly thin, nothing a few more weeks of normal food couldn't cure.

"Oh, I feel brilliant. Winry and brother say, I still need to recover, and I guess they are right. I don't manage more than a dance or two before I need a break, but still, this, being here, being able to feel and smell and taste... It's fantastic." Al grinned brightly. 

"It's good to see you again," Roy said honestly, "Although you managed to surprise me. I thought we wouldn't hear from you till the end of your leave."

"Well we wanted to see our friends again," Al said, still smiling, "I'm sorry we didn't call. We had a lot to sort out and heal and everything. And then dad died. He had said he had used most of his life force, we just didn't realise it was this bad." Suddenly, Alphonse looked young and sad.

"I'm sorry," Roy said quietly.

"Your drinks," the bartender interrupted and set three glasses between them on the bar. 

"Thank you," Al said, looking up. And just like that he brightened up again. Roy followed his gaze and saw Winry approaching. 

"Hello, Colonel," she said, but her gaze never left Alphonse.

"Hello, Miss Rockbell," Roy replied.

"Actually, it's Brigadier General now," Al cut in.

"I'm sorry," Winry said, but Roy brushed it off. There was a time and a place for titles, but neither was here and now. 

"So tell me, what are you going to do with your new found freedom?" Roy asked.

Winry smiled and linked her hand with Alphonse, taking one of the drinks in the other hand, "I need to go to Rush Valley soon. My customers asked me to come back and Al said he wanted to come with me."

"Yeah. And after that we thought we could travel to Xing. Ling asked us to come, especially Winry. It seems they need someone to teach them how to repair Lanfan's automail. And besides I want to learn more about alcahestry."

"That sounds great," Roy said, sighing inwardly. Xing was a long way from here. He would probably hear nothing from them for quiet some time. But perhaps he could use this as a political advantage. They would make good ambassadors. At least Alphonse would. Winry and Edward would probably both try to punch someone if they got too annoying. Not one of his better ideas he decided.

By the way. "Where did you leave Edward?" he asked.

"Oh, he is outside," Winry replied, "Said he needed some air, but I guess it was just one person too much, trying to get into his good books."

"If you want to talk to him, could you take his drink?" Alphonse asked, before looking at Winry, "I believe I would like to ask you for another dance."

"All right." Roy smiled, and took the remaining drink, before leaving the two to themselves. Contrary to Havoc's believes he could take a hint and leave lovers alone.

Behind him, Al and Winry were already lost in each other and blind to the world.

***

Cool evening air greeted Roy as he stepped outside, leaving noise and light behind him. The mansion was surrounded by artfully arranged flower beds and a stonewall. 

"Thanks." Edward's voice said from beside him and the Cider was taken from his hand.

"You're welcome, Fullmetal," Roy replied and took Ed in. If his new arm still made him problems, it didn't show. His watch dangled from the gloved metal fingers reflecting the moon. Together with the glow from the windows that gleamed in his hair it made him a picture of silver and gold. Ed mustered him in return with a strange intensity before starting to grin.

"You look like shit, Colonel."

"Well, thank you, Fullmetal," Roy said sarcastic, but try as he might, he couldn't take it as an offence. He couldn't resist a small jibe: "You haven't changed one bit, still short of manners." 

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TOO SMALL TO HAVE ENOUGH BRAIN SPACE TO LEARN PROPER BEHAVIOUR?" Edward shouted.

"Keep it down, Fullmetal. I'm sure the whole party could hear you," Roy said smirking.

Edward leaned back against the wall, taking a sip from his glass, glaring sullenly. "You're still a bastard, Colonel," he said finally, but seemed to have calmed. The following silence was somewhat comfortable, which was decidedly rare with Fullmetal. Roy took a sip from his own drink before breaking it.

"I heard that Hohenheim died. I'm sorry." 

"Al took it harder than I did," Edward replied with a shrug, "I didn't like him. He certainly wasn't a father and I won't miss him." Roy sensed that it wasn't that easy, but decided it wouldn't be good to press the matter right now.

"So you are going to Xing?" he said instead.

"What me?" Edward looked surprised, "No, I'm not. Al goes. He'll take Winry with him and I bet the chimeras are going too." 

Now it was Roy's turn to be surprised. Before the encounter with Kimblee in the north, the brothers had been inseparable. It had been by force, not by choice that they went separate ways. He would have bet, that it would be a long time before they parted again. 

"So what are you going to do instead?" Roy asked.

Ed shrugged, "I don't know." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Al suggested going to Creta for a while. Or I could do research, I guess. I haven't decided yet."

Ed didn't sound as if he was happy with the situation, but Roy couldn't quiet grasp what the problem was.

"Tell me about the politics," Edward said, before Roy could ask anything further, "Is the new Fuhrer any good?"

It could have been a casual question, but Edward's sharp gaze betrayed the innocence of the words. Roy was pretty sure he didn't want to hear of Grumman's plans for the country, these he could easily find in the papers. He wasn't interested in what Grumman would make better either, considering that his precursor had tried to kill the whole country, that was too much to count. What Edward wanted to know was what wouldn't change. He asked for the bad news. Something they could definitely not discuss here.

"He will be good for the country," Roy replied carefully, "I hope to be able to keep doing my best under him." Meaning he would still try to become Fuhrer. That should tell Ed all he needed to know. There was still a lot to be done. But Grumman wasn't bad. To clear up the mess the Humunculi had left behind he was nearly perfect and his politic line was peaceful. On the other hand he was very interested in his own glory.

For now the situation was good enough, but Grumman was old. Roy didn't gave him a decade in his position. And then things could go either way...

"That's good to hear. Wouldn't want you to go slack." Ed grinned, but his gaze was still sharp and calculating. Roy would bet, that he had picked up on what he had tried to say. 

The door behind them opened and Winry stepped out to them. With an apologetic smile she turned to Edward. "I think we should go home. Alphonse won't say it, but he is tired."

Edward nodded "I'll be there in a minute. Tell Mrs Hughes, will you?" he said, and watched as the girl nodded and slipped back inside. 

Roy sighed inwardly and his gaze fell back on the watch dangling from Edward's fingers. It had been nice to meet them again, but if Fullmetal gave back his watch now, it would be the end. He wouldn't see them again for a long time. It had been inevitable from the start.

Before he could say anything, Edward spoke up again, "Alchemists are for the people."

Roy frowned, trying to understand what Ed wanted to say.

"What you do is good for the people. I guess that's my answer then," Edward continued.

"Your answer?" Roy asked carefully.

"Yeah. Do keep up, Bastard. You wanted to know what I would do. So this is my answer. Keep doing what is good for the people. And doing it with you is as good as any plan."

Roy stared. Ed glared at him, daring him to say anything against it, or mock him perhaps. Roy did neither. Relief flooded him, with a force that surprised him, but he squashed it down mercilessly.

"Have you thought this through?" he asked.

"What do you think I did?" Edward replied, "I knew what I was getting into when I was twelve, now I have years of first hand experience, where this might lead."

Before Roy could come up with anything else Edward was by the door.

"I am no longer a pawn, I don't trust you enough to let myself be used blind," he said, "See you in two weeks, Colonel." With that he closed the door behind him.

Roy stood still, watching him go and couldn't suppress a small smile. No longer a pawn, hm... He could work with that. And he found that he even look forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.  
> Happy 520-Day everyone :)


End file.
